


Night Out

by SerMisty



Series: PolyPearls [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is mute, Blue is the cutest okay, F/F, Multi, White Pearl Theory, so so so so so fluff, this is so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerMisty/pseuds/SerMisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in the woods, the sun is going down, and Blue hurts her ankle. Pearl and Yellow have no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked:  
> How about a polypearls prompt on them camping?]
> 
> Ask and you shall receive anon! =D  
> This is... So much fluff. I hope you enjoy.

When another group of corrupted gems is spotted on top of a mountain, Pearl, Yellow and Blue offer to investigate. Garnet agrees with a nod, Amethyst smirks and says that _“that’s a weird kind of date”_ , Steven begs to join the mission and sighs when they tell him that it’s too dangerous. 

They find no problem in reaching the mountain, nor in coming across the corrupted gems, similar to big scorpions. Things take the wrong way, however, when one of those gems closes its jaws around Blue’s ankle. 

«Blue!» Yellow is next to her in a matter of instants, preceding Pearl by few seconds. She stabs the scorpion with her spear and it poofs immediately.  
Pearl bubbles the gems and sends it away, looks around to make sure no other threat is near and then turns to Blue. Yellow is already kneeled next to her, checking her ankle. 

«That thing bit down hard!» she comments, slight panic in her voice. She looks at Pearl. «Do you think it’s swelling? I think it’s swelling!»  
Blue, sitting on the ground, doesn’t look worried but shocked, instead. Pearl kneels at her other side.  
«They weren’t venomous, were they?» Yellow screeches. 

Pearl shakes her head and checks Blue’s ankle herself. It’s a little bit darker than it should be. Blue twitches at the light touch. 

«It doesn’t look so bad» Pearl says. «Blue, let’s see if you can get up». 

Holding on both Pearl and Yellow, Blue tries to stand. The moment she puts pressure on her ankle, she stumbles and falls back, grimacing in pain. 

« _It doesn’t look so bad_ » Yellow looks at Pearl and hisses. Pearl slightly blushes.  
«Alright» she decides. «Help me, we’re carrying her to the warp». 

Before they can move, Blue shakes her head. She points at the sky, that it’s becoming dark; she puts a finger horizontally and moves it in circles, then with two fingers mimics the movement of walking.  
Pearl scratches her chin. 

«Maybe resting a night it’s not a bad idea» she concedes.  
«But what if those monsters come back?» Yellow replies.  
«I don’t think there are any left. And we can fight them, anyway». 

Yellow crosses her arms and mutters, but one look at Blue, who is silently pleading her, is enough to make her sigh. 

«Alright, let’s make a tent». 

 

***

 

Blue won’t move a muscle, of course, so Pearl and Yellow carry her just enough to bring her in a more isolated field, surrounded by trees. Blue smiles, feeling the grass, and hears Pearl making up a plan. 

«Now» she starts, projecting the hologram of a very articulated wood house, «if we cut these trees along this _exact_ line and find enough vines to-»  
Yellow interrupts her by throwing in her arms a bunch of leaves.  
«We just need something that will cover us from the wind» she smirks. «No need to make a castle, White».  
Pearl blushes, her hologram quickly disappearing. 

They sharpen some thick branches and stick them on the ground; Pearl lifts Yellow on her shoulders so that she can place some others on top and tie them with vines, and then they cover it all with leaves. By the time the sun is completely down, they have completed a rudimental but well-done tent.  
Pearl looks satisfied. Yellow falls on the grass and lies there. 

«I’m so tired» she whines. 

Pearl acknowledges her complaint with a hum as she kneels to check Blue’s ankle again. Blue pokes her arm and makes her raise her head: she opens her palms in front of her, as if she’s holding something, and then brings them near her mouth.  
Pearl raises one eyebrow. 

«You want something to eat?» she asks. Blue nods. «Stars, you shouldn’t hang around Amethyst so much».  
Blue laughs silently, hiding her smile with one hand.  
«Fine, I’ll go searching for some – I don’t know – fruit».  
«Bring back something for me too» Yellow intervenes, still lying on the grass and raising one arm.  
«I’ve lost both of you to the horrible customs of human society» Pearl smirks, taking her spear. 

She comes back after a while with a big leaf in her hands, full of soft fruits. She’s using the light from her gem to get past the dark, but when she arrives she discovers that Yellow and Blue are both sitting around a fire Yellow has probably started. 

«There you are» Yellow greets her with a smirk. «I was ready to dig you a grave». 

Pearl rolls her eyes. Blue smiles, patting the grass next to her and signing Pearl to sit. When she does, Blue steals a fruit from the leaf and stuffs it in her mouth. 

«That’s all you could come up with?» Yellow says.  
«You try and do better».  
«I’ll settle». 

Yellow and Blue end up eating in silence while Pearl explains them the _beauty of nature_. She talks about flowers and trees and even if Blue listens carefully, Yellow is clearly bored. She endures it while she’s eating, but when the fruits are finished she interrupts her with a loud sigh. 

«We’ve had enough of lessons, thank you».  
«But I was just about to get to the part where-»  
«Please spare your vocal cords and our ears, White. My turn! I’m going to tell a scary story!» 

Blue claps a couple of times. Pearl crosses her arms. 

«How much time do you two spend with Amethyst, seriously».  
«So, once, in a deep dark forest like this one, White had wandered alone and-»  
«Don’t put me in your childish tale!» 

Yellow’s story is very confused, full of excerpts of various scary tales she has heard, and in the end Blue is more interested in finding a common thread between all the details rather than feeling scared. Yellow crosses her arms, blushes, offended.  
Pearl snickers.  
«You’re not the best storyteller». 

Yellow is about to reply when a drop of rain falls on her nose with a clear pop. Rain comes down heavy after that, all together. 

«In the tent!» Pearl calls, getting up. She and Yellow help Blue and they slide inside the little hut they have built. It doesn’t take more than ten seconds, but they arrive drenched.

«I’ve never seen a storm so sudden!» Yellow complains, fixing her topknot that the rain has ruined.  
«They are far quicker and more violent here on the mountains» Pearl says, then can’t refrain a smirk. «I’m pretty sure I told you that, before you interrupted my _lesson_ ».  
«In the end I learned it anyway. Hope you’re satisfied». 

Pearl laughs, drops of water fall from the smooth surface of her gem along her cheeks.  
A lightning strikes near their tent, and a few seconds later, a loud thunder shakes them. Blue, who is trying to straighten her shirt, jumps and curls up on herself.  
Pearl and Yellow, each on one side, puts one arm around her shoulders. 

«Someone’s scared» Yellow smiles, her tone tries to pass as mocking but it betrays sweet affection. Her other hand falls on Blue’s lap, she’s trembling. «What’s wrong? It’s not the first time you hear thunders».  
«But it’s probably the first time you hear them this loud» Pearl notices, gently caressing her back. 

Another blow strikes down and Blue jumps again. She nods frenetically. 

«I know you don’t like loud sounds» Pearl continues, «but they won’t hurt you».  
«And even if they did» Yellow adds, «we’re here to protect you!» 

Another thunder, another jump. Slighter, this time.  
Yellow gently moves Blue’s wet hair away from her face. 

«Now, would you look at this?» she murmurs, softly like it’s rare to hear. «I found two beautiful eyes in here!»  
«Don’t tell me!» Pearl keeps up with the game as a new lightning flashes out of their tent. «That’s an amazing discovery!» 

They succeed and Blue ends up laughing silently, trying to push away Yellow’s hands but giving up when Pearl hugs her. Yellow laughs, and Pearl does too, and when the thunder strikes nobody jumps. 

 

Blue falls asleep after a while, resting her head on Pearl’s shoulder and one hand still holding Yellow’s. Out of the tent, rain is still falling, but there are no more thunders.  
Pearl strokes her hair. 

«She’s cute, isn’t she?»  
«Of course she is» Yellow answers. She leans closer, careful not to wake Blue up, and she almost looks like she’s moving in for a kiss, but she draws back before Pearl can move forward.  
Pearl smirks.  
«You’re not so bad yourself».  
«Yes, I know». 

Yellow laughs when Pearl rolls her eyes. 

«What else could I have expected».  
«You are reasonably good looking, too».  
«Thanks, I guess». 

 

***

 

The rain ends, eventually, and so does the night. When the sun starts coming up, Pearl and Yellow leave Blue sleeping in the tent and get up.  
They check the surroundings, just to be sure, and Pearl can’t help but try to fix the mess of mud that the storm has created in front of the tent. 

(Yellow goes in for the kiss she hasn’t had the night before. And another. It’s so sudden and surprising that Pearl forgets the mud). 

They are checking the map of the place through Pearl’s hologram when the cracking sound of the leaves of the tent makes them turn around to find Blue standing, stretching her arms. 

«Look who’s awake» Yellow smirks. 

Blue smiles – that bright smile only she has – and runs towards them, crashing on Pearl just as she makes the hologram disappear. Pearl hugs her back and stumbles not to fall. 

«Good morning to you, too» she laughs.  
Blue breaks the hug to kiss her. She turns to Yellow to greet her in the same way, but Yellow has her arm crossed and her eyebrows frowned. 

«Your ankle surely feels better now» she observes, suspicious. «Does a night of sleep really have this effect?»  
«She’s right» Pearl says, frowning too, confused. «You ran all the way here when yesterday you couldn’t even stand». 

Blue blushes, her cheeks become dark blue. She scratches the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly. 

It’s the closest thing to a confession. 

«I can’t believe it!» Yellow exclaims. «You were fine all this time?!»  
Blue nods. She keeps smiling.  
«You faked it?» Pearl’s eyes widen. «When you tried to stand up, and fell, you were just faking?»  
«And you made us carry you here, and watched as we worked!»  
«But why?» 

Blue nods again. Her smile becomes a laugh, her cheeks still flushed. She takes a step back – and has no problem doing it – to project a hologram in front of them.  
In the memory, she is reading a book next to Steven and points at something on one page. 

_«It’s called camping!»_ the boy explains. _«When people spend the night in the woods they build a tent, eat around a fire, tell each other stories… It’s fun!»_

The hologram disappears and Blue remains standing, balancing herself from toe to heel, hands behind her back. Her head is lowered in what could appear as shame, but the smile that brightens her face betrays amusement.  
Yellow opens her arms in resignation. 

«She wanted to go camping» she says, and sighs. «I’m done».  
Pearl shakes her head and smiles.  
«You’re too much». 

Blue opens her mouth and laugh silently. Her face is brighter than the sun.


End file.
